Risks Taken
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: The horrifying attack on Crimea leaves many questions unanswered, many relationships on hold. This is the tale of how one relationship was broken during the war, and seemingly impossible to put back together. Lucia/Renning
1. Chapter 1

**Risks Taken**

**Chapter One**

_A/N: This idea just hit me one day. The pairing may seem weird, but I kind of like it. My take of the attack on Castle Crimea in PoR…probably not a very accurate one. There probably won't be many chapters…I really need to finish the stories I already have and quit writing new ones._

_Minor Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn Spoilers included._

_--_

He loved her more than Tellius itself. He could not live without her; without seeing her face, her smile.

He was always thinking about her, always wanting to be with her.

_I want to be with her more than anything, but I know that could never happen._

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

When he went to see who it was, he discovered a soldier standing there, blood dripping from his face and arm.

"My lord! We're under attack!"

"What? How? Who?"

"Daein. They…they…"

That was all the soldier was able to say before he fell to the floor, unable to breathe.

The site disturbed Renning greatly, but for now all he could do was rush to see how the battle was fairing.

--

Elincia was terrified. She had no idea what was going on outside, or so everyone thought.

But she'd heard the whispers. How could you not?

She knew what was happening. They were under attack. King Daein had lead his troops here to kill the Crimean Royal family. All of her retainers, her friends, were risking their lives to try to protect them. Her father and mother, too, had joined the battle. Her father hacked the heads off many Daeins with his sword, while her mother used her Physic staff to heal soldiers from afar.

Three of Daeins greatest generals were there engaging the army also. Petrine, wielder of the Flame Lance; Bryce, carrier of Wishblade; and the Black Knight, owner of the blessed swords Alondite and Ragnell, were all present.

Elincia was hiding in her room, as ordered, with her servant, Ashley, hoping that all would fair well for the people she loved. That was all she could do. Hope.

--

As Duke Renning neared Count Bastian, he could tell by the look on the man's face that they were not fairing well.

"Bastian…"

"Oh, Milord, there you are."

The Count was blasting enemies with his Tornado tome, a gift from the king.

"How are we fairing?"

The Duke pulled out his silver lance and began stabbing any enemy that would get close to him.

"Not well, I'm afraid. King Ramon and Queen Alicia have taken to the field."

"What are they thinking?! I must go talk some sense into my brother. Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Naturally, Milord."

So the Duke set off in search of King Ramon.

--

Lucia had been given the task of protecting the eastern gate. Alone. No, not alone. With the help of the Crown Prince, Renning, but he was nowhere in sight.

Which was bad. Very bad. Her silver sword was on the brink of breaking. If it did break, all she had for back up was an iron sword. It would last for a long time, but it was not very powerful. If Renning did not show up soon, she could very well die.

She did not want to think about that, though.

As four mages got closer, she wiped her blood-stained blade off in the grass and put it away. She grabbed for her iron sword and sliced at the nearest mage. She would save the more powerful sword for thick-armored generals. Right now, it was not what she needed.

--

As Renning found Ramon, he was breathing his last dying breath.

King Ashnard had stolen the life of his brother with his mighty sword, Gurgurant. The King ordered his wyvern mount to retreat as he saw Renning. Even he was bright enough to know that he was no match for the Commander of the Royal Knights.

"Brother…please…take…care…of…Elincia…" gasped the dying King.

The Knight picked up the body of his deceased brother and set out for the castle he had departed from so eagerly earlier.

--

Bastian was now joined by Geoffrey to fend off attacks near the castle.

The Sage now had out his knife and Geoffrey his bow. Daein and Daein fell by their hands.

As they saw a mounted unit nearing their position, they were instantly worried.

They knew that it was Renning, yet they figured he would have King Ramon with him.

As he got closer though, they could tell that he had. Their king was dead.

--

"Geoffrey, Bastian, please go get Queen Alicia, Lady Lucia, Sir Kieran, and Princess Elincia, and meet me in the castle."

"Yes, Sir!" they both exclaimed in unison.

--

Kieran and his small platoon of knights had been trying to hold the western gate.

The grass surrounding the paladin and his horse was soaked with blood. Blood from him, his companions, and their attackers. By now, the whole platoon was exhausted, but kept fighting to protect the country they loved.

When Kieran heard a horse approaching from behind, he turned his own horse around, axe ready. But when he saw who was there, he was actually a bit relieved.

"Geoffrey, come to help, eh?"

"Actually…Prince Renning has requested your presence inside the castle. There are…pressing matters…to attend to.

"Right away, Sir!"

The two rode out for the castle entrance.

--

Her worst fear had come true. Her sword had broken, she was surrounded by enemy paladins, and Renning had not shown up.

"Stupid paladins…if only I had a longsword…" Lucia muttered to herself.

Still, she had to protect those she cared about, so she charged at one of the paladins, doing little damage to him, but dodging all of his attacks. Finally, she was able to take the man down. However, there were still more.

But as she turned to attack the next one, she noticed that the last two men were on fire.

She looked around for the cause of this, and found Count Bastian standing there, Elfire tome in hand.

"Let's go, my love! Lord Renning wishes to see your beauteous face in the castle to discuss battle plans!" the Sage called.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Count Bastian…honestly you are a pain sometimes."

Yet, she took off running with him following behind her like a love-sick puppy.

--

"Elincia…" came a soft voice, as her door opened slightly.

She instantly recognized the voice as her uncle's.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Could you come with me please?"

"Of course. But tell me, how are Mother and Father?"

Renning sighed.

"We'll discuss that when we get everyone together."

"Okay, Uncle Renning."

--

"There's Queen Alicia."

"You're right, Kieran. We should get her inside too."

"Right."

"Queen Alicia! Could you come with us, please?"

The Queen looked to see just exactly who was speaking to her. Noticing her daughter's friend and foster brother, she walked over to him.

"Oh, Geoffrey! I'm glad to see you and Kieran safe! Is your sister well?"

"I believe so, though I haven't seen her since the attack started. Bastian went to get her. Prince Renning requested to see all of us in the castle."

"Oh, then I suppose I shouldn't hold us up."

Geoffrey helped the Queen mount his horse and the three proceeded towards the castle.

--

They were all there, inside the castle, seated around the table. All waiting to hear what Renning had to say.

Renning was seated at the head of the table, opposite from Queen Alicia. Next to him on one side was Lady Lucia, next to Alicia was Elincia, and in between them Count Bastian. On the other side was Lord Geoffrey and Sir Kieran.

Lucia looked at her brother worriedly. She, unlike the others, had noticed that King Ramon was not present.

Her gaze shifted to Renning, who she saw had a tear streaming down his face.

"My lord…" she said in a hushed voice, so no one else cold hear.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Please, tell us what's wrong."

Getting no reply, she told him her guess, her worry.

"It's King Ramon, isn't it?"

She was always so observant, so clever. Seeing her sympathetic eyes nearly killed him. He wanted her to live through this so badly, even if he didn't. He wanted his love to be okay.

"You deserve to know, Lucia. Yes, it is. He…he's gone."

"Lord Renning, I'm so sorry. Poor Alicia…Elincia too."

She was just so sweet and innocent. He had to make sure she survived.

By now, everyone had noticed Lucia and Renning talking, though the only ones who could make out what they were saying were Bastian and Geoffrey, who already knew.

"Lucia? Uncle? What's going on? Where's Father?"

"Elincia…Alicia…" the man sobbed.

Lucia took his hand and looked up at him encouragingly. Right now, he decided, she would have to be his strength.

"I-I'm really sorry to inform you, but King Ramon has passed away."

That was when his whole world fell. Alicia and Elincia were both sobbing. Kieran hit his fist against the table. Renning got up and left the table, turned away, facing the wall. Geoffrey looked nervous and Bastian looked like he was about to be sick.

Renning could feel her blue eyes staring at his back, piercing his skin. There was the sound of someone getting up and pushing in a chair. He knew it was her.

He felt her moving towards him. She spoke to him.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but don't you think you, Alicia, and Elincia should get out of here? There's not a doubt in my mind that King Ashnard will be after the three of you, too."

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that?!

"Yes, you're right."

He turned around facing everyone.

"Geoffrey, Kieran, I want you to take your platoon of knights and get Alicia and Elincia out of here."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Renning, I do not want to go."

"Alicia? What is this nonsense?"

"I can't leave. I want to help."

"No…you have to go. He'll be after you."

"What makes you think he won't be after you too? I'm not leaving unless you do."

"Fine. But you'll have to stay in your bedroom. Bastian and I will guard the door."

"Okay. It's settled."

"Oh, Lucia, I want you to go with your brother and protect Elincia."

"Yes, Sir…"

_At least she'd have a chance to live now._

"Renning, please be careful."

"I will. You'd better be too."

So as they settled up and rode out, Renning, Bastian, and Alicia waved good-bye to them. Then Renning caught Lucia's gaze, which was full of worry.

He mouthed 'I'll be fine,' to her. She only nodded and they finally rode off.

--

Renning was sure he was going to die. In fact, he was positive. But he wasn't going to let everyone he cared about die with him.

_I can't let that happen._

He, Bastian, and Alicia were walking up the flights of stairs to the third floor of the castle, which was where Alicia's chambers were.

As they neared the room, Renning heard someone running up from behind them. He was about to turn and stab them with his lance when he heard the click-clack of high-heels. He knew exactly who it was.

"My lord…"

"Bastian, go ahead and wait with Alicia in her room."

"Yes, Sir."

"Lucia, what are you doing back here?"

"I-I couldn't go. I couldn't leave you."

"And why is that?"

"I just don't want to lose you. I couldn't stand it."

"I couldn't stand losing you either."

"Renning…I…"

"Hm?"

"I…love you."

"I love you, too."

He quickly kissed her then added, "We should probably go now, we could be attacked any minute by this foolishness."

"You're right…I'm sorry…"

She rushed off before he could say anything else. He hadn't meant it that way. Now she probably thought he was a complete jerk.

_Does she really love me?_

He'd just have to wait to get and answer.

--

Lucia could hear fighting outside. Lots of it. She estimated there to be about fifty soldiers attacking Bastian and Renning. And she could do nothing to help. Renning had told her to stay in the room no matter what. She had been worried.

"_Don't worry. No one's going to get in there. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."_

But really, she didn't care what happened to her. Right now, she had to protect Alicia. She couldn't let her down.

--

"_Bastian, go check to make sure Elincia got out of here safely."_

"_Yes, Sir! But keep your wits about you. Do not get yourself killed. Crimea needs you!"_

The attack began shortly after the Sage had left. So many enemy soldiers…what could he do? But he had to protect the Queen of Crimea and the woman he loved.

--

Suddenly, the door swung open and twenty enemy soldiers poured in.

_The only way enemies could get in here was if something happened to Renning and Bastian…oh no._

Alicia hid behind Lucia, her Mend staff ready, as Lucia drew her blade.

This was going to be a long fight.

--

"It seems to me that the Princess and her escort have made it out safely," the blonde sage stated as he checked around. "Better get back to help Renning watch for enemies."

--

Lucia had successfully taken down eighteen of the soldiers when a thief jumped through the window and hit her on the back of the head. Hard. The girl fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Lucia…"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!"

"Ashnard…"

"Queen Alicia. I'm so glad that I finally get to kill you, just like I did your husband and will soon your daughter."

Ashnard raised his Gurgurant to Alicia. It was over in an instant. Crimea had lost its Queen and King, and many many brave knights to Daein.

--

As Bastian stepped into the throne room, he saw Ashnard take a seat on what was once the King's throne.

It was a sad day for Crimea indeed.

--

_A/N: Well, there it is. The next chapter should be up within a week._

_Review if you'd like, if not, no big deal._


	2. Chapter 2

**Risks Taken**

**Chapter Two**

_A/N: I'm sooo sorry this took longer than I had originally said. A bunch of things came up and I didn't have much time to work on many of my stories. I am going to try to get a new chapter of each of them up before school starts next week though._

_--_

As Bastian witnessed Ashnard taking the Crimean throne, he was instantly worried. What had happened to the Queen, Duke Renning, and the girl he loved? Surely, if they were alive, they wouldn't let this scene to take place…would they? They wouldn't allow a tyrant like King Daein to take to the throne. They couldn't.

Perhaps, however, they were being held captive and he would have to save them and become Crimea's hero.

He highly doubted the last comment. Nevertheless, he had to find out what was going on.

--

When Lucia awoke, she had a throbbing headache.

_What happened?_

As she tried to remember, she heard footsteps running down the hall.

_Who could that be? Possibly Renning? How she hoped for that. Her brother even?_

No. Now she remembered. Soldiers had stormed into the room, trying to kill Queen Alicia.

_Oh no! Queen Alicia!_

Lucia had to make sure Queen Crimea was safe. However, when she tried to get up, she realized she couldn't move. It was much too painful.

Suddenly, she heard the owner of the previously mentioned footsteps enter the room.

"Lucia!" they exclaimed, walking towards her.

If the voice hadn't given it away, the shoes and cloak did.

"Bastian…?" she replied weakly.

"Good, my darling, you're awake. Now I just need to find a way to get you out of here safely. Wait…hold that thought."

Bastian slipped into the closet just as three Daein soldiers walked in, talking in whispers. Lucia hadn't even heard them coming…

"What do you suppose we should do with the girl?"

"I don't know. We were told to kill the royal family, and as far as I can see, she's not got any royal blood."

"I think we should just kill 'er."

_Kill me?! Bastian! You'd better not let these lunatics kill me!_

"I'm not so sure. I'll go ask the King how he feels about this."

"Okay. But be careful. I hear that crazy Count Fayre is still somewhere in the castle."

"Yeah. Bet ya he's got himself a tome er knife er something' and wouldn't think twice 'bout killin' ya."

"You're right. I'll be careful."

The soldier left for the throne room, while the other two stood over Lucia, who was pretending to still be unconscious. Bastian decided that this was the best time to make his move; he could easily take these two guys down. He moved out of the closet, Elthunder tome in hand.

"I suggest that if you do not want to be killed by the 'crazy man,' you step away from the girl."

"Aah! No!"

They both stepped away from Lucia, as the Count picked her up in his arms.

"Bastian…"

"It's alright, my dearest Lucia, you'll be fine."

"S-she's awake?!"

"Yes, she is. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Good. Now, I am taking her out of here. I wouldn't try stopping me if I was you. If you do, I'll have you struck by a powerful bolt of lightning.

"Go…go ahead. Take 'er!"

"Y-yeah! We won't try to stop you!"

"Good." He looked down at Lucia. "Ready to go, my love?"

She groaned.

"Don't call me that…or I'll…"

"Fine, fine."

The Count quickly took Lucia out of the room, making sure no one could attack them as they escaped.

Bastian recalled seeing numerous loose horses, who had lost their riders in the previous battle, roaming around outside. He figured he could use one of them to get the two to Castle Delbray, which was where Renning had sent Elincia's Pegasus, armor, and royal sword, Amiti, in case of an emergency.

And an emergency this was.

--

Meanwhile, Geoffrey, Elincia, Kieran, and the entire fifth platoon of Crimean Royal Knights were riding towards Gallia. That's when they ran into trouble. A whole lot of it, in fact.

Hundreds of soldiers began appearing in front of them. Many were dropped from the sky by Kilvas ravens. This would be a bad situation for Geoffrey indeed. Kilvas had joined the fight with no warning at all. Now that he thought about it, Daein had attacked with no warning. This whole war seemed pointless to him.

But that didn't matter right now. He had to keep the Princess safe. He ordered Elincia to hide in the nearby forest while they fought off their attackers.

This would prove to be a rough battle.

--

While roaming through the castle yards, Lucia still resting in his arms, Bastian came upon a shocking discovery.

Grazing near the west gate of the castle was Abrielle, Duke Renning's mare.

Bastian slowly walked up to her and grabbed her reins. Doing a quick inspection, he found her to be in nearly perfect condition. In fact, there wasn't a single scratch on her; she was only a little spooked.

"Abrielle…what's happened here? Where's Duke Renning?"

The horse only neighed.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

He gently placed Lucia on the mare's back and quickly mounted behind her.

Now if only they could make it to Delbray Castle safely.

--

The battle Geoffrey and his troops faced against the Daein rebels was indeed long and fierce. Geoffrey and the Royal Knights were victorious, however, this victory came at a price: Kieran was captured and Princess Elincia lost.

He feared for the worst as he set out for Delbray Castle. Little did he know, but Count Bastian and Geoffrey's injured sister, Lucia, were also heading for Delbray territory.

But in this war, was there any hope for Crimea at all? Only time could tell.

--

_A/N: Now to update Sacrifice and Talent-less Tellius and I've completed my goal. Shouldn't be too hard, though Sacrifice is being a pain right now…_

_Oh, and if you're a fan of the reality show "The Mole," be sure to check out the fanfic my cousin and I wrote--"Presto, Change-o, You Didn't Eat Your Mango!" Well, even if you have no clue what "The Mole" is, you should still read it…and leave a review! Chapter Seven even takes place (partially) in Fire Emblem! Anyway, if you want to take a look, the link's on my profile page._


	3. Chapter 3

**Risks Taken**

**Chapter Three**

_A/N: Well, I decided to work on this instead of Sacrifice and Talent-less Tellius. So my goal isn't being met, but I have two new chapters of this…shouldn't that count? Was that a no? Seriously!_

_--_

It was dark and cold. Renning was chained up somewhere, but he didn't know where he was or what he was doing there. And he didn't even care. He was just hoping everyone else was safe.

Suddenly, he could see everything around him. Someone had lit a torch. Looking around, he saw he was in the Crimean storehouse below the castle. But why was he chained up down here? And who lit that torch?!

--

Bastian was trying to safely escort Lucia and Abrielle, Duke Renning's mare, to Delbray. They'd come a long way and Abrielle was getting tired.

If they could only make it a little farther, they would be able to rest for the night.

Lucia was asleep in front of him. She was sleeping so peacefully with his arms wrapped around her. In any other situation, Bastian would have been pleased with this, but Lucia was injured and Crimea under siege.

"Bastian…"

"Yes, my love?!"

"Love…Renning…ahh…"

"She…talks in her sleep?"

"…Renning…"

She snuggled closer to Bastian.

"Renning? What about _him_? Why would she be saying his name in her sleep? Aarg! This doesn't make any sense!"

--

"Hello, Renning," came a voice.

It was an eerie one. One that sent chills down Renning's spine. He looked around trying to find the source.

"Over here, my Prince."

This was followed by a light chuckle.

Then the man stepped out from behind a pillar. He was an odd-looking man. He looked quite familiar to Renning though. Very familiar.

"Yes, yes. The King will be quite pleased to know that I have captured you. Heh! Yes, yes he will!"

"Who are you?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking out loud! Now where was I? Oh, yes…"

--

"Bastian, what are you doing?"

He had her in his arms and was lowering her towards the ground, onto his outstretched cape.

"Milady, I'm sorry, but the horse was getting tired. I thought we could rest here for the night. But if that's not alright, we could keep going."

"Oh, no. That's quite fine by me."

"Okay, my love, I'm going to take care of Abrielle and check on some things, then I'll be back. It shouldn't take long. Will you be okay until then?"

"Yes…come back soon though. I…don't want to be alone."

"Of course, Sweetheart."

--

"General Geoffrey!"

Hearing his name, the Commander of the Royal Knights turned his horse around.

"Yes, Sir Jerrell?"

"We're almost to Delbray. Maybe we should rest here."

"I think you're right."

"Have you considered the possibility that Daein troops could be in control of the castle?"

"I have."

"And what do you plan to do about this if it is true?"

"The troops will be ordered to fight. Delbray is the last hope for Crimea. It must be won back."

"Right you are, General."

--

Bastian settled in next to Lucia, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him once again. This was how he wanted it.

_This is how it should be._

_--_

"How are you doing today, Renning?"

"…"

"Not going to be cooperative, eh?"

"Let me go!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, I'm so sorry, but I can't do that. This is my wonderful evil plan. I will not let you ruin my dream. No, no. That would not benefit us at all."

An evil laugh.

"Aarg!"

Renning was so tired of this. What did this guy want?

--

"Good morning, Count Bastian!"

"Ahh, my dearest Lady Lucia, you're looking a lot better today! How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually. You know, I was meaning to ask you…"

"Yes? Yes!"

"What…what happened the other night…the night of the fall of Crimea?"

"Ahh…such a long, complicated story. I guess you deserve to know though. About all I remember is that Renning sent me to check that Elincia and her escort had left. When I came back, Renning was gone, Queen Alicia dead, and you…you were…"

He began sobbing furiously. Lucia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Bastian."

"I-I thought y-you were dead. I didn't know what I would do without you. Lucia, I love you."

Lucia got up abruptly.

"I think we should get going."

Bastian, too, stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I suppose you're right, Milady."

They mounted the mare, Lucia, who took the reins, in front of Bastian.

"I can do that for you if you'd like, Mi--"

"--No. That's quite alright. I imagine she'd listen to me better anyway."

"I suppose you're right."

--

"Renning! Oh, Renning!"

"Go away!"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Then tell me, what has become of Crimea?"

"Gone. The Queen, King, and soon Princess. Count Fayre and that girl you're quite fond of, Lady Delbray was it? They've all perished."

_No! Alicia…Brother…Elincia…Bastian…and Lucia. W-why? Why?!_

Renning felt his life flash before his eyes. Images rushed through his head. It pained him to see them. They tore at his heart.

_How could this be happening? _Why _was this happening?_

None of this made one bit of sense to him.

--

_A/N: Well, can anyone guess who the man that's captured Renning is? I'm sure you can. Yeah, Renning kinda reminded me of a pirate in this chapter…maybe it's just me. Anyway, poor Bastian. Hahaha. Not…I mean…_

_Be watching for the next chapter…mainly it's just gonna be a bunch of Renning's memories, all about Lucia most likely, with little scenes with what all of the other characters are doing at the moment. So yeah…that should be real fun…_

_Black Lotus Flower's comment made me think about this so I'd also like to point out how weird it would be if Lucia and Renning got married and Elincia and Geoffrey got married. Then Lucia would be Elincia's aunt, foster sister, and sister-in-law. Weird…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Risks Taken**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_A/N: This has taken literally forever to write. Sorry about that. The memories were giving me a hard time. I cut most of them and wrote new ones, hopefully they're better. Anyway, I won't bore you to death with a long author's note, and get on with the story!_

_--_

The images were still flashing across his mind. Memories he'd kept locked up forever. They tore at him. He didn't want this. It shouldn't have been happening, but it was. He felt as if he was dying, and he very much could have been. He fell to the ground and clutched his chest as the scenes passed by.

--

_Today was one of the most important days of Renning's life--or so he had been told by multiple figures. The strongest of which was his brother, King Ramon. The king wanted his younger brother to become king if anything ever happened to him and his wife, Queen Alicia--who was equally as happy to crown Renning prince._

_But Renning didn't want any of this. He didn't want to be prince, and he definitely didn't want to be king. The battle field was where he belonged. It was where his heart was. _

_He reluctantly accepted the position, however, because his brother and sister-in-law did not have a sufficient heir to the throne. His outlook would soon change though. His life would change. Everything about him would be different. All thanks to one event._

_--_

"General!"

"Yes, Sir Jerrell?"

"Delbray is within a day away. I advise we stop here to formulate a plan in case there is trouble."

"Yes, good idea indeed. Men! We're stopping in the woods up ahead for tonight! Be on the lookout for danger!"

"YES, SIR!"

"Oh, and Jerrell, I'd like to meet with you when there's some spare time."

"Of course, Sir."

--

_Renning was still at that dreaded crowning, which he found extremely boring. He'd much rather be training with his axe. But at least he knew some of the people there (he didn't openly associate with many of the nobles). The Count of Fayre, Bastian, was there, along with the Count and Countess of Delbray, Martin and Amanda. A few days earlier he'd been informed that Amanda was going to have a daughter. Both the Count and his wife were ecstatic; they'd always wanted children. Renning, of course, was happy for them, but a bit saddened that they weren't having a son. A girl wouldn't much like fighting. Even if their daughter could use a weapon, he knew Amanda wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't have her precious darling doing anything dangerous. It'd never happen._

_--_

"You know, Lucia…"

"Hm?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do?'

"Yes."

"Oh really?"

"Milady, would I lie to you?"

She turned around and looked him directly in the eyes.

"No…because you know that if you did, I'd kill you in a heartbeat."

--

_A few months later, Amanda had had her baby. She was beautiful--the most adorable thing Renning had ever seen. She looked so much like her father, nothing like Amanda actually. _

_She was the only baby Renning had ever been around. Her strength amazed him. She could latch on to him and it was hard to get her to let go. It was too bad that strength would have to go to waste._

…_Or so he thought. In retrospect, it was silly thing really…_

_--_

"I'm glad you three are here. Glad indeed."

"Hmph. What is it you need?"

"Petrine, you shouldn't be so harsh to the King."

"You shouldn't be so trusting, Bryce. It'll make you a corpse in no time."

"Both of you…"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, as I was saying… I have very exciting news. That mastermind of ours has captured Crimea's prince!"

"Izuka is always good at that kind of thing."

"Heh. Good indeed."

"Your Highness, if I may ask…what need to we have of him?"

"He's a very powerful knight, as you know."

"Yes, even Petrine had difficulties staying alive after battling him."

"I did not! I just knew the king wanted him captured alive and didn't want to harm him!"

"Uh-huh."

"Petrine. Bryce. That's enough."

"Oh, so you've decided to talk, eh, 'Black Knight?'"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, can you all stop acting like little children while I finish telling you my plan? You can kill each other later."

"…"

"I suppose."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Okay, so we are going to turn the prince into one of our greatest soldiers ever! Hahaha!! It's genius! Don't you agree?"

"Uhh…"

"What is it?"

"How exactly are we going to get him to fight for _us_? You know…we're the enemy."

"By using this…"

King Daein pulled out a foul smelling elixir. The room then filled with dark laughter.

--

"_Uncle Renning!"_

"_Yes, Lucy?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm going to take Abrielle out to get some exercise."_

"_Can I come?"_

"_Sure, Sweetie."_

"_Yay!"_

"_Here, let me help you up."_

"_Okay, Uncle Renning."_

_Renning hoisted Lucia up onto his horse's saddle and grabbed the lead rope. Holding onto Lucia so she wouldn't fall, Renning lead them out of the stables._

"_This is fun!"_

"_I thought you'd like it."_

"_LUCIA! RENNING!"_

_As Renning turned around, his gaze fell to Amanda who was running towards them with Martin right behind her._

"_What exactly do you think you're doing?!"_

"_Mommy! Uncle Renning's giving me a ride on Abrielle!"_

"_Renning! How could you?! Here, come here, Honey. Are you hurt?"_

"_No, Mommy!"_

"_Darling, I'm sure Renning wasn't going to let anything happen to her."_

_Amanda picked Lucia up in her arms and turned around to glare at Martin and Renning._

"_I do not want my daughter back on that filthy beast!"_

"_Mommy, Abrielle's not a filthy beast!"_

"_Lucia! Quiet!"_

_She turned back to Renning._

"_If I catch you putting my daughter in danger again, I'll have to report it to the king. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes…of course. I didn't know you would be so upset by it…"_

"_Well, you were wrong! Now let's go, Martin."_

_Renning watched as the three walked away._

"_What was her problem? She was just on a horse…" he mumbled to himself._

_As he was about to turn away, he saw Lucia look back and smile at him. He did the same._

_--_

_Clunk!_

"Hey! You'll regret this!"

"Sure we will."

"I'm Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran of the Royal Knights! I will not stand for this!"

"Shut up and sit nicely in your cell while I take a nap."

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL GET YOU TO LET ME OUT OF HERE…EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I'LL GET OUT OF HERE NO MATTER WHAT! EVEN IF I HAVE TO SLEEP ON A BED OF NAILS THE REST OF MY LIFE! OR GET STUNG BY A THOUSAND BEES! I'M A ROYAL KNIGHT…IT WON'T MATTER TO ME!"

"I see you have a nice new prisoner, eh, Bob?"

"Shut it, Bill."

"Why don't you stick him in that cell with the guy over there…maybe the guy will kill him and you won't have to hear his big mouth anymore."

"That's a good idea! Hey, Mr. Platoon Captain…you're getting out of here!"

"Finally!"

"Brom, this is your new cellmate, Mr. Big Annoying Stupid Mouth."

"IT'S FIFTH PLATOON CAPTAIN KIERAN FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

"Oh great, I got another one of those idiot cellmates."

_Now I just need to find some earplugs…_

--

"_Renning…are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_My mother said I couldn't learn to use a weapon."_

"_Well, that's probably because she didn't want you to be disappointed if you couldn't learn it well. But I bet she'll be surprised if she sees how good you are at it!"_

"_But I'm not good at it."_

"_Not yet you're not! But you will be in no time! I guarantee it!"_

"_Okay, Uncle Renning…"_

_--_

"You know, Bastian, I'm a bit curious…what did I say in my sleep?"

"You were saying something about Renning…I'm not sure what…oh, I remember now…something about love. But that doesn't make sense…I mean, there's no way you could be in love with Renning. Right?"

"Yeah…right. That's crazy."

She laughed nervously and tried to act like that conversation had never happened by changing the subject.

"So how long before we get to Delbray?"

"Not much longer."

"Oh, that's good."

_That was close…could you imagine if Bastian knew I loved Renning? That would be terrible!_

_--_

"_Lucia, I'd like to speak with you."_

"_Of course, Duke Renning."_

"_You know, there's no reason for such formality. I mean, it's just us…"_

"_Well, you know how my mother is."_

"_She's not that bad…"_

"_You're not serious, are you?"_

"_Well…"_

"_So anyway, what did you need?"_

"_Oh, you know the…unfortunate circumstances…that recently happened, I presume?"_

"_Queen Alicia's bodyguard?"_

"…_Yes…"_

"_Of course…"_

"_Well, the Queen is looking for a new bodyguard."_

"_Oh…?"_

"_I think you should apply for the position."_

"_What?! Are you crazy?! I mean… Duke Renning…I couldn't possibly. My mother…"_

"_Would be ecstatic."_

"_I'm not so sure."_

"_Well, think about it, and let me know."_

"_Alright."_

_--_

"Why…me?"

"Hm?"

"Why do I always get stuck with these idiots?"

"Oh, you mean 'Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran?'"

"Yes? You called?"

"Nothing, Loudmouth."

"Hmph! How dare you! Just you wait until I get out of here! I'll tear you to shreds! Yes, yes I will! I'll get out of here! No matter what! I will serve my royal family!"

"Hey, you. Guess what."

"What?"

"The royal family is dead."

"WHAT?! NO! That can't be!"

"It's the truth. Even that little princess you were escorting. The king got them all. Every last one of them."

The two guards chuckled as Kieran fell to the floor.

"W-why…WHY?!"

"Heheheh!"

--

"_Milord."_

"_Ah, Lucia. Have you thought about what I asked you?"_

"_Y-yes. I have."_

"_And?"_

"_I-I want to become the Queen's bodyguard."_

"_That's my girl! Don't worry, you'll outshine everyone."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_How can I be sure? Come on now, not only do you have raw talent, but I was your teacher!"_

_The two lightly laughed and Lucia turned away, blushing._

"_You know, Duke Renning…you're absolutely right."_

_--_

"So, General Geoffrey, what exactly is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible for you to acquire some…information…for me."

"Well, what is it?"

"I know this is extremely dangerous, but would it be possible for you to travel back to the castle to see how it's holding up? They said they'd send word if we could return, but so far they haven't… And Lucia is there…"

"I completely understand. Your sister…she truly is special."

"Yes…I know. She's all I have left. I couldn't bear losing her…not after everything that's happened. I just couldn't."

"I know how you feel, and I'll do my best to ensure the lady's safety. Now I must be off."

The man of shadows rode off leaving Geoffrey standing in a cloud of dirt. Geoffrey was uncertain whether or not the faithful knight would return. But for now, all he could do was make his way to Delbray and hope that his sister and those with her would be safe. It's all he'd ever hoped for.

--

"_Are you nervous?"_

"_Extremely."_

"_Well don't be. You'll do great. Trust me."_

"_I trust you, Renning. I really do."_

"_That's good. Now, I'll be waiting with the Queen and King. Try to calm yourself."_

"_Of course, Duke Renning."_

_--_

"Ahh, there it is, Milady. Castle Delbray."

"Yes…"

"It does not look to me like there would be any trouble in entering the castle."

"Bastian…it's probably a trap."

"So you Crimeans are pretty smart, eh?"

Lucia and Bastian swiftly turned around. Standing directly behind them was a soldier bearing the Daein crest.

"Don't look so surprised to see me…you said yourself that it was most likely a trap, did you not?"

As if on command, seventy Daein soldiers appeared.

"Milady! Whatever shall we do?"

"Yes, Darling, whatever shall you do?"

Lucia pulled out her Silver Sword and handed Bastian his Tornado tome.

"Stay behind me and don't do anything stupid."

"I-I…of course, Milady."

--

"_Lucia! What do you think you're doing?!"_

"_Mother… I…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm going to become Queen Alicia's bodyguard."_

"_Don't be foolish! You can't even wield a weapon!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Actually, Amanda, Lucia's telling the truth…"_

"_Lord Renning…how could you? You did this, didn't you?!"_

"_I…well…yes…"_

"_You…disobeyed my requests?"_

"_Well…technically, yes…but…"_

"_I cannot believe this! King Ramon, Queen Alicia, did you know of this disrespectful act?!"_

"_No, I can't say we did. However, I can't say it's entirely all that bad."_

"_So you're saying that it was alright for the future King to ignore the rules a parent set for their child?"_

"_N-no. That's not it at all. What my brother did was unacceptable, and I'll directly see to it that he suffer the consequences. But, since Lucia has already learned to use a sword, I don't see why she couldn't serve our royal family, if that is what she wishes."_

"_Yes, Lucia. I would be delighted to have you as my bodyguard."_

"_Thank you, Your Highness."_

"_I will not stand for this! I will not allow my child to be put in such danger!"_

"_But, Mother, you're allowing Geoffrey to become a Royal Knight! That's far more dangerous!"_

"_That's…different."_

"_Why is it so different?"_

"_Well, because! It just is!"_

"_Amanda, Lucia, this is becoming unreasonable."_

"_Martin, you don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I think Lucia is old enough to make her own decisions…"_

"_Hmm…alright. We'll compromise. Lucia, if you want to fight and become Queen Alicia's bodyguard, we'll let you. However, you will also lose your claim to the Delbray inheritance."_

"_Amanda! You couldn't possibly!"_

"_It's all fair, Martin. So what do you say, Lucia?"_

"_You really want to know what I think? I think you're made my decision way too easy. Queen Alicia," she said, turning to the Crimean Queen, "I'd be more than happy to serve you."_

"_Girl, you'll regret this, believe me."_

"_No, Countess Delbray, I believe you'll be the one to regret this."_

"_Lord Renning, the respect Martin and I once shared for you is no more…you've turned our daughter into a…a monster!"_

"_Amanda! You can't say that!"_

"_Come Martin, I think it's time for us to go."_

_And with that, Amanda stormed off, with Martin close behind. As Duke Renning turned around, his eyes met Lucia's._

"_Will, you be alright, Lucia?"_

"_Hm? Oh, yes, of course. It doesn't matter much to me. I'd rather be hear with you and the rest of the royal family anyway."_

_This was probably the first time Renning realized the love he had for Lucia. Seeing her stand up to her mother like that was remarkable. He didn't think that even he could have pulled it off so well. She truly was amazing…_

_--_

_Elincia Ridell Crimea, Princess of the…fallen…kingdom of Crimea._

Just what did that title mean now?

Absolutely nothing.

Crimea was lost. Elincia's family and friends were lost. Everyone she'd ever known was lost to her. She was now surrounded by strangers. They didn't know her. They didn't know _anything _about her. They barely cared for her. She was merely a sum of money to them.

How she longed for the old days where she would run around and play in the gardens with Lucia and Geoffrey. The days before her parents were killed. The days before her uncle was missing. The days where she knew exactly what was going on. The days before her entire world was lost.

But there was no sense in dwelling in the events of the past days and what could have been. She had to keep her spirits high if she expected Ike and the Greil Mercenaries to help her. After all, they were her last hope in this dark, cruel world.

--

"_Geoffrey, may I speak with you for a moment?"_

"_Of course, Lord Renning. What is it?"_

"_I was just curious, why did you decide to keep your position as a Royal Knight instead of keeping your family inheritance?"_

"_Various reasons really. For one, I'd like to serve His Majesty and the royal family. The others…aren't important right now."_

"_As I figured. Now, I must be leaving."_

_As Renning turned to leave, Geoffrey's voice called after him._

"_I also stayed to protect my sister…from you."_

_Renning turned back around, unsure of what to expect._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Oh, my lord…I'm sorry. I don't mean any disrespect, but some of the ideas you've been putting in my sister's head are just plain dangerous! I can't let you cause harm to her."_

"_Geoffrey, do you know how foolish this is? I would never harm Lucia. I'm trying to protect her. Can't you see that?"_

"…"

"_Now, I think you should get back to your training."_

"_Take this as a warning or threat, however you wish. If you don't stay away from my sister, I'll have to take matters into my own hands."_

_--_

"Ahh, Prince Renning! You're finally up. You have a visitor…an extremely important one at that. I shall go fetch him. Do stay put…not like you could go anywhere anyway. Hehehe!"

_Protect her? From me? Maybe you were right after all, Geoffrey. Lucia and I shared a love. It probably wasn't the right thing to do, in fact I'm sure my brother would have disapproved of it, but I loved her. …I love her… And that's all that matters to me._

"Lucia…I'm so sorry. I never should have let this happen, but I'll always love you."

A tear rolled down his face as he said these last words--words that could be considered the last he would speak, for he would never again be the same.

--

_A/N: Well, there it is! That was longer than usual. It probably didn't make a whole lot of sense either…but hopefully the next chapter can clear some things up._

_Also, if you're wondering why the guards are named 'Bob' and 'Bill,' well, a while back, Nami-san625 and I were discussing how weird it would be if Fire Emblem characters had fairly common names (like Bob and Bill). So that's how that happened…_

_I'm not sure when the next update on this story will be…I'm going to try to update the stories people want to read the most (according to the poll on my page), so if you like this story, be sure to vote! :D_

_Okay, I think that's all I have to say. *hears applause* :(_

_--_

_Okay, so if anyone's wondering why I left myself a review on this...well, I really didn't. My mom wanted to leave me a review and she really didn't know what she was doing. Anyway, it's probably my fault because I submitted the chapter on her computer and didn't sign out... then she went and tried to leave a review, so it looks like I left myself a review. I just thought I should clear that up..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Risks Taken**

**Chapter Five**

_A/N: Well, I haven't updated this in awhile, so I had to reread all my chapters and I found a ton of mistakes. I mean, Renning does not use a lance! I think the whole Bertram thing was confusing me there, because as Bertram doesn't he use lances and swords? I think so... Anyway..._

_--_

"Oh Prince Renning! Your royal visitor is here to see you!"

The Duke lifelessly looked up from where he stood in the cellar to where that monster Izuka was standing on the steps.

"You look ecstatic!"

The man glared as he saw his 'visitor' walk down the stairs.

"Get him out of here!"

"Hehehe! No, no, Milord! King Ashnard is here to stay!"

The man made his way down the stairs after his king.

"Now, bow down to _your_ king! Hehehe!"

"Never!"

He was shoved up against the wall, the chains still digging deep into the skin of his wrists.

"Do as you're told, servant."

"As I said, I will _never_ bow down to you."

"You know, Milord...I'm starting to believe you don't want me here. Perhaps you're still upset about what I did to that girl of yours? It would have broken your heart to see her in those last few minutes. After you fell, I picked up your own sword, walked right into that room, killed the queen, and then stabbed that girl with _your_ sword. I watched her fall to the ground painfully, gasping for breath. Then the life slowly disappeared from her eyes. That poor thing. None of this would have happened if she hadn't come back for you, you know. That girl died because of _you_."

"G-get out now!"

"As you wish."

The two men proceeded towards the stairs. Once they'd reached the top, King Daein called down to the duke.

"She called for you in her dying breath, Milord."

He slammed his fists against the wall as the door closed behind the men. A tear rolled down his face.

_Lucia, I'm so sorry...for all the pain I've caused you._

_--_

Geoffrey and his men rode in silence towards Delbray. It had been hours since the man had sent his faithful advisor, Sir Jerrell, to check on the castle. So far, there'd been no word from him, which worried the general. He should have made it there by now...shouldn't he? If everything was fine, he would have sent word back.

The azure-haired knight shook his head as one of his soldiers approached him.

"General! There seems to be fighting up ahead. Your orders?"

"Well, men, as I've said, we must be prepared to fight. We'll assess the situation once we get closer."

"Yes, sir!"

_Please, let there be some good news. Let whomever those soldiers are survive Daein's attack. Yes, it must be Daein. Who else would be attacking someone near Delbray territory?_

--

"Milady, this tome will only last so long..."

"Do you honestly think my sword will last much longer? Bastian, unless you want to die, find a way to work with it!"

"Umm...yes, Milady."

The swordswoman continued to slash their Daein attackers with her Silver Sword, while the count blasted them with his Tornado tome.

"Uhh...Milady..."

"What now Bastian?!"

"It seems our foe has called in reinforcements from the south."

"What?! What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, we could--"

"Okay, I've got it. We get rid of these guys, then try to make it to Delbray where we can hopefully find some type of weapon there. Got it?"

She ran to defeat another foe, her blue hair floating in the wind. The sage sighed and picked up a fire tome from a fallen soldier.

_Much easier...I suppose that's the problem when working with a sixteen-year-old beauty like her._

_--_

"I demand my release now! If you don't let me out of here, I, Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran, will see to it that you will be dead in the near future!"

"Save it, you loudmouth. I don't have to let you out of your cell."

"That's what you think! But believe me, you'll regret this!"

The two prison guards laughed.

"Come on, Bob, let's get going. It's time for Danomill's shift."

"Right, Bill."

"Grr!! I _will_ get out of here!"

--

"Bastian, where did you get a fire tome?"

"Oh, my fair lady, simple that is. I acquired it from a soldier lying on the ground."

"You...stole it from the dead?"

"Yes. No need to praise my genius thinking, I--"

The count got a hard whack to the back of his skull.

"Ow! M-milady?!"

"Bastian! You fool! You never steal from the dead!"

"B-but, Milady! Without proper weapons we would perish!"

"I'm sure you two are having fun and all, but I think it's about time I killed you. You don't mind do you?"

The troop's general grabbed Lucia and put a dagger to her throat. The girl screamed and tried to get free, but his grip was too strong.

"So much for you Crimean's being smart, huh? Now tell me Miss Delbray, how does it feel being outsmarted by a commoner?"

"Let go of her!"

An arrow suddenly whizzed through the air and pierced the man's skull. He released his grip on Lucia and she fell to the ground. Count Bastian helped her up and the two turned to face a platoon of Crimean knights. The leader of which dismounted his horse and walked towards them.

"Geoffrey!"

The girl ran over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Lucia...I'm so glad you're safe. Count Bastian as well."

"Yes, 'tis a grand day indeed when three companions are reunited."

"Geoffrey?"

"Yes, sister?"

"Where...where is Princess Elincia? And Kieran?"

Her brother sighed.

"We ran into some Daein troops on our way to Gallia. I told Elincia to hide in the woods so they wouldn't spot her. We were able to fend the soldiers off, but Kieran was captured and we couldn't find Elincia."

"What?! So why are you here? Shouldn't you have looked for her? Or waited for her?"

"Trust me sister, she's not in that forest. Someone must have found her."

"But...Geoffrey. How could..."

"Don't worry about it now. You should get some rest...we all should."

--

"I can't believe they'd do this! I'm a captain in the royal guard of Crimea! They have no right to imprison me here! I should--

--Wait, what's that noise? You there! Yes, you! What is going on here?"

"They've been fightin' for some time now, sir. Ya probly couldn't hear it over yer talkin' and such."

"Hmph! In any case I might be able to get out of here and make a break for it! Then I can return to serving sweet Crimea!"

"Excuse me, you're a Crimean knight, no?"

"You who dares address Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran, state your name!"

"I'm Ike...Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. My mercenary company is escorting the Princess of Crimea. If you'd be willing to--"

"Princess Elincia?! You're escorting the Princess?! This is a terrific day indeed! But wait, why are we just standing here?! We must return to the princess's side! You, Ike, whatever your name is, let us ride! Princess Elincia, your loyal servant is on his way!"

The man stormed out of the prison cell, nearly running over Ike with his horse.

_What kind of lunatic have I just unleashed into the free world?_

_--_

"Bastian, this isn't believable at all. You should be more practical...how about posing as a street performer?"

Lucia laughed at her brother's idea.

"I'm not sure about the practical part, but it's obvious that you won't be able to be a merchant, Milord. A street performer though...hmm..."

She laughed even harder.

"If it would please you that much, Milady, I would dress as a commoner. If it's a street performer you wish for, possibly dream of when your beautiful eyes close, a street performer you'll get."

"Uhh...right."

_Like I'd dream of that! Who does he think he is, Duke Renning? Wait, did I actually just think that?_

She blushed, then turned away when she realized her brother was watching her.

--

"Princess Elincia! I'm coming to rescue you!"

The red-clad knight rushed over to the Crimean princess and lifted her up onto his horse. The girl screamed, triggering everyone's attention. Oscar and Titania both sighed when they saw Kieran.

"Kieran, put her down."

"Oscar! You traitor! You're serving the enemy! Never in my life would I think you would betray our lovely Crimea for one such as Daein! Now, you die by my axe!"

"Kieran, wait. Oscar's serving General Ike with the Greil Mercenaries. As deputy commander, I demand that you put the princess down."

"Titania! How should I trust you? You too left service to the royal family! The two of you could be serving Daein together for all I know!"

"Umm...Kieran, was it?"

"Yes, Princess! What is it?!"

"First, I'd like you to please put me down."

"But, milady! There could be enemies anywhere around here!"

"Sir Kieran, these people all serve Lord Ike."

"If that's what you say. But I'll have you know that if anyone even gets within five feet of you, I'll chop their head off!"

"Right..."

"Here you go, Princess."

The knight helped the princess down off of his horse and onto solid ground once again.

"Now listen closely, everyone! Anyone that gets too close to the princess will face my wrath! Is that understood?!"

"Yeah..."

"Sure...."

"Whatever."

"Good, I'm glad that's settled!"

_You're the one that nearly gave her a heart attack, Kieran._

_--_

"Lucia, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Oh, yes, of course. What is it, Geoffrey?"

"You know you directly disobeyed my orders on the day of the attack, correct? You put the princess, as well as your fellow soldiers, at risk by going back to the castle."

"Geoffrey, I'm sorry, I...I had to go back."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"I...couldn't leave him behind."

"Who?"

"...Duke Renning..."

"Lucia! Why does this always have to be about him?! You can't always risk your life to protect him! Now, when he gets here, I'll have to report you for violating--"

"Geoffrey, he's dead."

"Lucia, I...I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

He took his sister's hands, but she pulled them away.

"No, Geoffrey. Just leave me alone..."

She ran from the room, tears spilling from her eyes.

_Sister... Duke Renning... I'm so sorry..._

_--_

The door to the cellar squeaked open, and a person descended the steps. Duke Renning didn't even have to look up; he didn't need to.

"Hello again, Prince Renning."

"Go away."

"Don't you even want to hear what I can do for you? How I can save you all this pain?"

"That's ironic, Izuka. You caused this pain for me, and now you'd like to take it away? What are your true intentions?"

"I merely want to help. You see this elixir here? This poison will help you. Take this elixir and you'll be able to join that girl. You'll have an effortless, painless death. You'll be put out of your misery, and the girl will be yours once more."

Renning looked up at the man. Though he could see the deceitful look in his eyes, he didn't care. Nothing matter to him anymore. He grabbed the elixir from the man's hands and took a big gulp of it. He was forced to clutch his arm at the burning sensation that followed; his nails dug deep into his skin.

_What have I just done? Lu-Lucia..._

_--_

_A/N: Eh, not the best. That seems to be how all of my chapters are turning out lately... Ah well. This was mainly a filler anyway. The next chapter will jump to about chapter 23, maybe even 26, of the game. _

_As for Lucia's age, I guessed her to be about seventeen in PoR, which would make her sixteen here, since the attack was about a year before she showed up. Also, I know that's not how Elincia first met Kieran, but I didn't feel like doing a direct copy of that scene._

_Well, feel free to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Risks Taken**

**Chapter Six**

_A/N: Well, while writing this, I've been listening to Platinum Weird (because Kara's awesome). But Platinum Weird is just so great, and their back story's hilarious--the guy that thought of it is such a genius. I mean, seriously! Okay, I doubt anyone actually knows who Platinum Weird is, so I'll shut up._

_--_

_"W-what's happening to me?"_

_The other man laughed._

_"You foolish lord. You'd do anything for that girl, wouldn't you? What if I told you we never killed her? That she's still out there? That you'll be the one that has to kill her?"_

_"N-no! I'll never hurt her! You can't make me!"_

_"No, I can't. But I won't have to. Soon that elixir will kick in and you'll destroy anything in your path. You'll try your hardest to ignore the urge to kill her, but it will overcome you and she'll end up dead."_

_"No! I won't! I'll never let her be hurt!"_

_"We'll see, Milord. We'll see."_

Renning, or rather Bertram, remembered that conversation well. It haunted him each night, reminding him of the task he was faced with. When the time came, he would have to battle the princess's army. He knew Lucia would be by her side and he wouldn't be able to control his urge to kill. His love would have to suffer unless he was killed first. He hated the mere thought of it.

He'd put her through enough pain already, hadn't he? Why did any of this have to be happening?

--

Geoffrey stared across the room at his sister and Bastian. The count had trapped her in a corner and was yelling something about 'placing a kiss upon her creamy white hand' and 'the grime merely accentuating her beauty.'

He almost felt sorry for the guy. He knew his sister found him to be a nuisance, yet the eccentric count still insisted on her marrying him. His sister was always so eager to push him away; she never gave the poor man a chance.

He walked over to the pair and Lucia gave a sigh of relief.

"I hate to interrupt, you two, but would it be alright if I talked to my sister for a moment, Bastian?"

"Ahh, of course, my fine general! The lady is yours as long as you return her to me shortly. We still have arrangements to make. Isn't that right, my love?"

"Count Bastian...this is pointless! Let's go, Geoffrey."

They walked into the next room. Geoffrey sighed and turned to his sister.

"Why don't you at least give him a chance? Would it kill you to at least go on a date or something with him?"

"Yes, Geoffrey, it would. I already know I don't love him, so why should I waste my time?"

"Sister! He might not be as bad as you think."

"Trust me, he is. Have you listened to him talk? Could you imagine having to listen to him the _whole_ night?"

"Oh, Lucia, you're exaggerating."

He grabbed his sister's arm and drug her back into the other room.

"Here, Bastian. She's all yours."

"What?! Geoffrey, don't!"

"Let us go, Milady! I wish to gaze into your sweet eyes for the rest of my life!"

Lucia shrieked as Bastian grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room. Elincia and Mist shook their heads sadly as General Ike walked in.

"We're just about ready to move out. Geoffrey, I'd like you, your sister, and Count Bastian to join us in battle today. Do you know where either of them are?"

"I'll go get them for you, General."

"Thank you."

--

Ike and Soren stood aside from the rest of the troops, surveying the battlefield as they prepared to head out to battle one of Ashnard's Four Riders. It seemed he would be a force they couldn't take lightly. He could easily kill their weaker troops, and since Elincia had insisted upon joining the battle today, they couldn't take that chance. Soren turned back to face the troops.

"Well, it seems like this "Bertram" isn't going to be an easy foe. So here's what I'd like to do...

"Lucia, I'd like for you to make your way to him while the rest of the troops pick off his soldiers."

"Alright."

"You can take Bastian with you as well. The two of you may be able to defeat him on your own, but if not, try to distract him until Ike and I get there. You should be able to dodge well enough and Bastian...well, I'm sure he can provide you with some type of support...possibly... Now, everyone, let's go!"

"Have no fear, Milady! I shall protect you even if it means sacrificing myself!"

She sighed and grabbed Bastian's wrists.

"Shut up and let's go."

The azure-haired swordswoman dragged the sage in the direction of their foe.

--

Bertram surveyed as the battle progressed. He watched as a blue-haired sword-wielder tore through the troops; a raven-haired sage provided him with backup. He saw Crimea's princess attack a few of the weaker units and snipers. Two knights took down any foe who came within range of their princess. She'd promised to act as a healer, and yet she was right up there with Ike and Soren. Her knights followed closely behind her, one shaking his blue locks and sighing. A dark-haired thief easily stole items from his troops and then...then he saw her.

Her long hair floated behind her in the wind as she made her way towards him. Not many of his troops paid her much attention, but those who did dare to attack her were brought down with a clean swipe of her blade or a wind spell, the latter coming from the man following behind her.

That man...he must be the one to have captured her heart after he'd been disappeared. That love-sick puppy following her around! The only way he could possibly win her back was to kill this man!

He charged straight for this foul man, his lance pointed at his rival. The man, however, was too busy blasting a foe behind him and did not see the approaching danger. Bertram took aim and released his spear. Unlike the man, the girl saw this and dove to push him to the ground. The spear grazed her shoulder and she landed on top of the man.

No! No!! He hadn't meant to hurt her! What was wrong with him? He rushed towards her, in hopes of being able to comfort her and soothe her pain, but as soon as the pair saw him coming, they sprang to their feet. The girl pointed her sword toward him and pushed the man behind her. The man grabbed his tome.

She couldn't honestly mean to kill him, could she? What has the world come to when those in love must fight to the death? But if that is the case, he must let her carry this out. If this is her wish, then so be it.

"Lu-Lucia, if I must die, then let it be by your blade."

She gasped and that blonde sage moved closer to her.

"Milady..."

"Bastian, don't..."

Bastian, yes, that's him! That silver-tongued rascal that used to work for him. Surely she couldn't love _him_, could she?

The girl put her sword back in its sheath and stared at him. Their eyes met and he could see her fear. She was afraid of him...how? How could he let this happen? Now there was only one thing left to do.

The paladin drove his spear into his chest and fell to the ground. He heard her scream and the others rushed over. The green-armored knight dismounted his horse and wrapped his arms around his sister as Bertram gasped for air. He was dying; he was sure of it. But no longer would she be in pain because of him. Never again would she have to worry about him.

--

Elincia watched this scene in horror. Why would this man kill himself? And why was Lucia so upset? Even Bastian looked worried. What had this man said to her friend?

She looked over at her foster siblings. Geoffrey still had his arms wrapped around Lucia as she cried into his chest.

She looked at Ike next to her. He looked disgusted and also confused. He turned to face her.

"Elincia, this is no place for a princess... You look pale. Maybe you should go lie down."

She only nodded her head and walked with him back towards the camp. Soren and Bastian followed. Geoffrey looked down at his sister and wiped away her tears.

"I'm going to go back to the camp with the others. Would you like to catch up later?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright. Be careful, okay?"

"Of course, Geoffrey. You always treat me like such a baby! I can take care of myself, you know. But I suppose you worry..."

He laughed.

"Yes, I do. And don't ever forget it."

He walked away, chuckling. Lucia glared at him before turning back around to face the problem at hand.

--

Bastian ran to catch up to his emerald-haired queen. He looked at her with such an odd expression...

"Bastian, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all, Milady. Would you mind if I traveled back to our last battle site? I'd like to look into something."

"That's fine. I don't see a problem with it."

"Thank you, Milady!"

The count dashed off at such a quick speed that Elincia was quite shocked. She only shook her head and traveled on with the others.

--

The count dashed through the woods and splashed through the rivers, scratching his skin and soaking his clothes. But he didn't care, he had to get back to that man. It would probably be a wasted effort, but he had to do this. Certainly though, this man couldn't be Duke Renning. But there was always that possibility. And if he could save the duke, then it's possible that he'd be a famed hero. And Lucia would have to fall in love with him then! After all, who doesn't love a hero? The count laughed to himself.

--

Lucia sat on the ground next to the man who had previously been her foe. The man she was supposed to kill. His blood covered the ground, but the lance had been removed from his chest and the bleeding had by now stopped for the most part.

She took the man's head and rested it in her lap. She held her breath as she removed his helmet. When she had, she cried.

"Lord Renning...how could I? Milord, I'm so sorry..."

She stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair. Quite suddenly she heard a loud noise in the forest behind her. She kissed her love on his cheek and put his helmet back on. She stood up just as Count Bastian came bounding into the open. He looked startled to see her.

"Oh, Milady! I didn't expect you to still be here..."

"I was just leaving, Milord."

"That's a good idea...you should catch up with everyone else."

"Right... I'll see you later then..."

He sighed as she walked away. It wouldn't be long before they could be together. He'd be able to call that beautiful girl his.

But, alas, he must not let her distract him. He still had so much to do before she would fall in love with him and he could hold her in his arms without worrying about anyone stealing her away from him...

--

_A/N: Yes, the elixir makes Renning crazy, because why else would he think Lucia is in love with Bastian? It's also supposed to shatter his memory, but since he has a strong love for Lucia, he was able to remember her._

_Anyway, some parts weren't that good, but this is sort of a filler chapter. Oh, but I felt I should announce that we're nearing the end of this fic. Yay! Okay, I'm done._


	7. Chapter 7

**Risks Taken**

**Chapter Seven**

_A/N: Is it just me, or does Bastian remind you of Steve Urkel from Family Matters? Okay, that was random!_

_So now, we will be skipping ahead to Radiant Dawn!_

_--_

Bastian adjusted his cloak as he stood in front of the full length mirror he'd set up in his tent.

"Tahaha! Lucia cannot refuse someone this handsome, no sir!"

His face went red when he noticed Volke standing behind him. The man tried not to laugh at the extravagantly dressed count--but hey, just his shoes alone were enough to make someone laugh. Bastian frowned at the laughing man trying to regain his composure.

"You, uh, take a full length mirror with you wherever you go?"

"For your information, yes. Now, if this ever leaves this tent, I will be sure to fry you."

"Right… I'll just go check on the captive then."

Volke slipped back through the tent opening and, when outside, fell to the ground in a laughing fit. This sudden act caused a suspicious look to appear on Geoffrey's face, but the knight just left the man be and continued on his way.

--

Lucia sighed as she sat on the floor of the tent she and Queen Elincia were sharing. The queen was off somewhere talking to King Tibarn, leaving Lucia alone, but she really didn't mind. She just needed some time to think. So much had happened in the past few years… The attack on Crimea, confessing her love to Duke Renning, the kiss they'd shared, and then losing him. Finding out that he'd been fighting for King Ashnard and then watching him die in front of her, when she was so powerless to do anything.

And now, this new war was taking a toll on her. She wondered how different things would be if Prince Renning were still alive. He would have known exactly how to fix this problem; he could have been here to support her and be her pillar of strength.

She put her head in her lap and cried for all her selfish thoughts. For the pain they had all suffered. For her love, Crimea's late Duke Renning.

--

The Count of Fayre stood hidden in the trees by the dead of night. He was thoroughly enjoyed the scene in front of him, but next to him, Geoffrey seemed ready to attack the bird king for attempting to flirt with _his_ Queen Elincia.

"Come on, Bastian…can't you just interrupt them already?"

"Now, Geoffrey, that would be rather rude, no?"

"Look at it this way: the sooner you burst in, the sooner you'll get to try to win over my sister."

"Oh yes! Let us go at once!"

"--No!"

"Geoffrey, you surely are a silly one. First you want to end their conversation, now you're against it?"

"No, no. I just don't want Elincia to know I was spying on her. Just go out there and make some huge entrance and I'll go find Lucia for you."

"Ahh, a fine, fine plan that is indeed!"

The count then joined in the conversation--or rather, interrupted it.

"If the songs are indeed true, then it is my duty to keep the honorable hawk king from being alone with my bewitching queen! Do you not agree, Your Majesty?"

Geoffrey smacked his forehead as the older man stepped out into the open. Then again, he had said huge entrance, hadn't he? He chuckled as he walked out of the woods and headed towards the camp.

As he walked around, he found Amy where he'd left her--with Daniel and Jorge.

"Hi, General Geoffrey!"

"Hi, Amy. Have you been being good?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good. Would you two mind watching her for a bit longer?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks. Oh, do either of you know where my sister is?"

"I believe she's in her tent."

"Okay, thanks."

The general headed for the tent he knew his sister was sharing with the queen. As he approached the door, he considered knocking, but instead lifted the tent flap to find his sister sitting on the dirt floor looking helpless and lost. He walked up beside her and sat down on the floor next to her. He lifted her chin to look at her and noticed she'd been crying.

It was a much different scene than the upbeat flirtation and laughing between Tibarn and Elincia he'd previously seen. For the longest time, neither of them spoke, but finally he had to break the silence.

"Lucia…" he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head away from him and attempted to wipe away a few of her tears.

"When did you get here?" she managed.

"Bastian and I arrived less than an hour ago. Now, don't try to change the subject. Tell me what's wrong."

"I…it's nothing."

He laid her head against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing, eh? Lucia, we both know that you don't cry over just anything. Please just tell me what it is. I hate seeing you like this."

"Geoffrey… I just don't want to talk about it right now."

She looked up at him with such pleading eyes… He sighed and stood up, holding his hand out for her.

"Fine then, let's go. I promised Bastian I'd fetch you so he could flirt with you anyway."

She took his hand and glared at him.

"I hate you."

"I know."

They both laughed and Geoffrey wiped away the rest of her tears as she fixed her hair.

--

"It is a terrible habit of yours, Bastian. I've never known anyone who talked so much, but said so little."

"Ah, my dear, beloved Lucia! It pains me to imagine your piteous tears during those cold, lonely nights without me! Be of good cheer, little one. This day, you may weep tears of joy in my loving embrace."

She sighed. _This_ was the man her brother suggested she marry? Sure he'd saved her life twice, but seriously! He talks way too much and dresses rather oddly. He was no where near as charming and romantic as Duke Renning had been. Ah! She had to stop thinking about him! But how could she just forget the man she loved?

--

They were on their way back from fighting Izuka when Elincia, Geoffrey, and Lucia were all finally able to talk to one another. Lucia's shoulder was throbbing from the injury she'd received. _That_ never would have happened if _someone_ hadn't been following her around and distracting her enough so that a cat was able to claw her…

She had long ago given up listening to Geoffrey and Elincia talk about how wonderful it was for the three of them to be together again. How could those two be so happy when she herself was so miserable?

Being so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed one of the twins run up to them. She was able to catch something about that man Bastian had brought not being able to be controlled any longer. She gasped when she heard Bastian explain that the man was really Duke Renning.

What was this, some sort of sick joke they were all playing on her to toy with her emotions? She'd held Renning in her arms. He was dead. This couldn't be true. And yet, she rushed back to the camp with everyone else.

When they arrived, she realized that Bastian had been telling the truth. She nearly cried after Reyson sang the galdr of rebirth and they found out that Renning would be fine. Soon he'd wake up and everything would be alright again. But what if he didn't love her? No, she couldn't think about that. She had to remain positive.

--

When Renning awoke, he, surprisingly, felt incredible; much like he had before the Mad King's War. But, how was that possible?

He opened his eyes to find Geoffrey standing near the door to his tent. The younger man rushed over to his bedside as the duke tried to sit up.

"Milord, you really shouldn't--"

"Boy, are _you_ actually telling _me_ what I can and can't do?"

"No, sir, I--"

"Geoffrey, loosen up some. It was just a joke, after all. Now tell me, how have you been since the last time I saw you?"

"Fine, sir."

"Good. How about Lucia?"

"She's…doing better. It's been rough for her ever since the attack, but I think she'll be okay."

"I'm sure it has. How about my niece?"

"Elincia…you wouldn't even recognize her now. She's become such a strong ruler…"

"That's good to hear. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take a little walk to stretch my legs."

"Oh, Milord, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"It's not a request, Geoffrey, it's an order."

"Of course, sir. At least allow me to accompany you."

--

The two men walked until they came to the edge of a small cliff, at which point Geoffrey remembered he needed to run an errand for Queen Elincia. He told the duke he would return shortly and disappeared back towards the camp.

The duke took a seat on the smooth surface of the rock and looked down below him. The cliff itself towered over a winding river that went on for miles. Next to the river, he noticed Lucia with her now-much-shorter blue haired pulled up in a rubber band, attempting to bathe his horse. The task would have been much easier, had it not been for Bastian--who just so happened to show up.

But Renning just couldn't take his eyes off of her, which may have been the reason he never noticed the person sitting to his right.

"Nice day, isn't it, Lord Renning?"

The man looked over, startled to see the king of lions sitting next to him.

"Oh! King Caineghis! I was just…admiring the river!"

"Sure you were. It's more like admiring the _girl_ next to the river."

"That's not the case at all."

The lion chuckled.

"Renning, you can't lie to me. I know you've always been fond of her."

The other man sighed.

"It's possible that I have… But I'm sure she already has her eye on someone else. I couldn't expect for her to have waited for me after all these years."

"Are you implying that there _was_ something between the two of you once before?"

Receiving no reply, the king stood up.

"Oh, and Renning…I can tell you for a fact that she's never even seemed interested in a man since the attack on Crimea."

Renning stared at the man as he walked away. If what he said is true, then did that mean he may still have a chance with her? Only time would tell…

--

_A/N: And now a rant about how much I hate my cd player… I mean, the dumb thing freezes up every time I try to listen to my Lady Antebellum cd! Then if you pause it, it beeps really loudly for the longest time. The thing hates me, I tell you!_

_Now that that's over with…here are the notes on the story. Umm…actually, I don't remember. Aside from the fact that I used a lot of dialogue from Radiant Dawn, umm…I don't know. Oh yeah… I do realize that Bastian didn't tell them about Renning until they got back, but I thought it worked better this way._

_Well, two more chapters and we're done with this fic. I already have the chapters planned out, so hopefully I'll get some time to type them up and post them this week. I doubt that though. Although there isn't school tomorrow (even if I do have History work to do tonight)… But that reminds me…I think Shadow Dragon comes out tomorrow. I don't think any store around here is getting it in until the 17__th__ though. One place even said the 23__rd__! So I will be going crazy for the time being._

_Okay, enough of my insane rambling…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Risks Taken**

**Chapter Eight**

**--**

Lucia stood next to Elincia, worried looks plastered on both the women's faces. Neither Geoffrey nor Bastian seemed very confident either. But, considering the circumstances, that was perfectly normal. Tomorrow they would enter the Tower of Guidance and determine their fate; the fate of the world.

Ike and Soren were still in the process of determining the soldiers that would join them in the upcoming battle, so that made everyone even more tense. No one wanted the fate of Tellius in their hands, that weight on their shoulders, but all would fight to protect those they loved.

Many soldiers had members of their families turned to stone. Calill had recently learned of her husband's condition, and sought out revenge. The only thing stopping her from acting rashly was Amy. She couldn't leave her daughter behind. Not when it was possible that her father would never return to his normal self.

Brom's wife and children shared a similar fate: all being turned to stone, with the exception of Meg. Aran and Laura had friends they hoped to see once again after this war passed. Fiona had the people she governed over; Heather her sick mother. Nephenee had siblings and parents she helped to support. No word had been given on Kieran's fiance, or Bastian's two daughters, but everyone feared they had been turned to stone as well.

Stefan had his colony of Brandeds to look over and protect; Tormod, Muarim, and Vika, the slaves they had freed. The heron siblings had a bedridden father in need of their help, while Ena had her unborn child to protect.

Lucia and Geoffrey, too, had those who were left behind. Geoffrey had visited Delbray before making his way to the camp, and discovered their parents and sisters frozen. Their mother held their youngest sister in her arms, while their father sat at his desk with papers spread out everywhere. Their other sister had been out in the yard playing with friends, all of whom were also frozen.

The azure-haired swordswoman sighed. She had hoped to be able to see Renning before the morning, but as far as she knew, he hadn't awoken yet. He had just come back into her life, and she couldn't imagine losing him again...not before she could sit down and talk to him. She didn't even know if he still loved her after all this time, and it killed her.

Her previous sigh rewarded her with awkward glances from the other three nobles in the room. Her brother's glance seemed to hold some concern in it, but she just brushed it off. He didn't need to know everything about her personal life, did he? She supposed he already knew her feelings for the much older duke, and assumed there would be no point in even discussing it with him. After all, he probably wouldn't approve. No, it was more likely that he would scold her for her 'school-girlish' crush.

Her love for Crimea's former crown prince could not be matched, and yet, it nearly felt wrong. Not only was he twenty plus years older than she was, but he was also of a higher noble class. She doubted that anyone could accept these differences and things would have to remain as they had always been. He would be her dashing prince, she his faithful servant. The memory of their embrace and passionate, but short-lived kiss, was all that would remain.

Lucia was pulled back into the conversation when she heard a deep, yet familiar, voice behind her. Turning around, her eyes met with those of Duke Renning. Her heart wished for her to wrap her arms around him and kiss him on the cheek, but her mind told her it would be rather inappropriate.

They stared into each other's eyes, each wanting to say so much to the other, but this was not the time. They couldn't possibly talk with their three friends around. Besides, Lucia scolded herself, it would be too selfish to take this moment away from Elincia. The queen was the one who should be rejoicing and being wrapped in the duke's embrace, not her.

The whole time Elincia talked with her uncle, Lucia couldn't help but stare at him. When he shifted his gaze to the woman expectantly, she could only tense up and utter his name. He smiled and thanked her, making her beam with happiness. She was shocked by what she said next about their loyalty; she hadn't actually meant to say that out loud. Luckily, it seemed that no one took notice, as the conversation shifted to Bastian.

Her heart sunk when the man she loved asked Bastian if his horse and blade stood ready. He actually...intended to fight? Surely he wasn't capable of fighting already...no, the duke was always capable to fight. Nothing had ever stopped him, and she doubted if anything ever would.

She nearly smacked her brother when he accepted a duel with Duke Renning. Like Elincia, she wished to protest, but then realized it would do no good. She and the queen joined the spectators waiting for the great match to begin. Count Bastian stood off to the side, ready to judge the match and disqualify them for unfairness.

The two men had agreed to fight off horseback, in order to give their mounts a rest in case they were needed tomorrow. Geoffrey expertly twirled his lance in preparation, while Renning examined his sword. The royal blade, Amore, which Elincia had given name to when she was younger, was still fully intact. This sword was crafted by one of Crimea's finest blacksmiths in honor of Renning's becoming commander of the Royal Knights some years ago and rivaled his niece's Amiti.

Lucia and Geoffrey had previously sharpened and polished the blade, restoring it to its former glory. The young woman had taken care to shine its dark blue metal and the brilliant red gems that adorned it. Her brother had held the weapon in the sunlight, and both had admired its beauty.

The battle began with Geoffrey thrusting his lance at Renning. The duke easily blocked the oncoming blow, and returned it with one of his own. Lucia assessed the battle from the sidelines. Renning could probably last in the battle longer, thought Geoffrey was slightly stronger--that was expected though, the duke was still recovering. The two men were equally matched in defense, and nearly in speed as well. It would be a matter of sneaky tactics and lucky blows to determine this battle's outcome.

The woman noticed that General Ike and Master Soren were surveying the little duel as well. She could overhear them discussing whom they thought the champion would be; with the general picking Lucia's brother and his tactician choosing Crimea's duke. A part of Lucia secretly wished that General Ike was right. She knew that if her lord won, Geoffrey's pride would be terribly hurt and Renning would once again become the knights' commander. He'd worked so hard all those years, he didn't deserve even more work placed upon him.

But that was just her selfish side wishing the duke would return her feelings. After all, if he was the commander, he would have no spare time with which to spend with her. Not saying that anything would ever happen between them, but she would occasionally like to chat with him, possibly even over dinner or such.

She turned her full attention back to the battle when she heard her brother grunt in pain. She noticed that he'd received a blow to the shoulder, most likely out of carelessness. Geoffrey glared at the man and charged. The two locked their weapons in battle, pressing as hard as possible in order to force the capitulation of their opponent. Both knew the consequences of releasing the pressure placed upon their foe's blade; they would either give the other man the chance to gain the upper hand, stab them, or even send them flying to the ground if the force was much different.

The scene reminded Lucia of a training practice from back when she and her brother became accustomed to their weapons and advanced to a higher class. While locked in such a position as Renning and Geoffrey were, their trainer, who usually happened to be Duke Renning, would order Count Bastian to rain fireballs down upon them. This would force them to pay close attention to their opponent and the 'enemies' surrounding them. Duke Renning had always said that a good warrior must be prepared for the unexpected and keep a close watch on the surrounding area. 'You should always keep an eye on other units, because who knows when an enemy might see you in combat with one of their fellow soldiers and decide to assist that person?'

She watched as the scene in front of her slowly changed. Geoffrey's strength was proving too much for the weakened Renning, as he was being forced to the ground. Suddenly, the older man's blade slipped and Geoffrey's lance left a huge gash in Renning's chest. The man fell to the ground, but not before striking at Geoffrey's leg, causing the man to jump back from the pain. Soren walked up to the two men.

"And you see, this is proof that you should always pay close attention to your enemies even after they've fallen to the ground. You all should learn something from this Duke Renning."

Lucia pushed Soren out of the way and she and Elincia rushed to Renning's side.

"Soren! How can you say something like that as he lies here bleeding?!"

She glared at Soren as she helped the Duke to his feet, carefully placing his arm around herself so she could support him while walking him back to his tent.

"Lucia, it's quite alright. I'll be fine."

"See, Lucia, you always overreact. Now tell me, Milord, would you care to join us in our upcoming battle? Queen Elincia and the Lady Lucia will be fighting alongside us as well...assuming they have no objections to that."

"I don't see why not."

The sage glanced at Lucia, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you say then, Milady?"

"If Duke Renning is going, than I shall as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to the duke..."

Many in the crowd gave her odd looks as she walked with Renning back to his tent. Soren chuckled and turned to Elincia.

"I see she lets her emotions get in the way, doesn't she?"

Elincia stared at him as he walked off, completely puzzled by his previous statement. He couldn't be implying that Lucia had a stronger feeling than friendship towards her uncle, could he?

--

"I guess I let Geoffrey get the better of me...he has improved more than I expected though."

Renning sat on his cot as Lucia rummaged around in a drawer for items to treat his wound. She came back over and sat the supplies on the small table that was set up in the room.

"Now, Milord, you really shouldn't say that. You weren't able to perform fully--"

"He won, didn't he?"

"But it wasn't fair."

"Did he win or didn't he?"

She sighed.

"Okay, yes, he won. But he shouldn't have. Now, be quiet while I take care of you."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, rather playfully.

She rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed in front of him. She carefully removed his shirt and cleaned and tended to the gash across his chest. When she was finished, she tightly wrapped a bandage around the area.

"There you are, Milord. Now, you should probably get some rest before tomorrow."

"As should you. But first...I'd like to talk to you about something...if you don't have a problem with it, that is."

"Of course I don't have a problem with it, Milord. So what is it?"

"Well..."

He took her hand and they stared into each other's eyes once more. Renning opened his mouth to speak just as Mist came running through the tent flap.

"Lucia-- Oh! I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..."

"No, Mist, it's quite alright. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. At least I don't think it is... No, I'm quite certain that there's nothing wrong..."

Renning sighed impatiently and Lucia glared at him. Luckily, his protest wasn't loud enough for the young girl to hear.

"Umm...Mist, what is it?"

"Oh, right! Your brother has asked to see you in your tent."

"Of course, thank you."

"No problem!"

The brunette bounded back out of the room. Lucia turned to Renning.

"Milord, I'm sorry--"

"No need. We can talk later; it's not that important anyway. I'm sure your brother has greater need for you than I."

"Of course..."

Her heart sank. She had so been looking forward to talking with Lord Renning alone. Her brother just had to call for her now, of all times. As she was about to get up, Renning grabbed her arm.

"Lucia...goodnight."

"Goodnight, Milord."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek before releasing her arm, settling into bed, and closing his eyes. She stood there for a minute, too shocked to even move. Finally, she was able to get her feet to cooperate, and walked towards the door. She looked back at him one last time before walking outside into the now bitter cold.

--

Geoffrey sat in the tent his sister and Queen Elincia were sharing with the queen herself. Both were waiting for Lucia to arrive. Elincia had agreed to leave so the siblings could talk in private, mainly because she could sense Geoffrey's anger. She felt sorry for her foster sister, who would have to listen to another lecture from her younger brother. What it would be about, she hadn't a clue, but she guessed it had something to do with the girl's earlier behavior towards Soren and Duke Renning. And she was most definitely right.

When Lucia walked into the tent, a burst of cold air accompanied her, sending chills down Elincia's spine. Lucia could immediately sense the uneasy feeling about the room, and glanced at her brother nervously.

"Well, Sister, nice of you to finally join us. Milady, if you would..."

Elincia stood up and walked towards the door, but was stopped by Lucia.

"Elincia, it's much too cold out there...you'll freeze to death."

"I'll be fine..."

"No, Elincia...my sister's right."

He stood up and grabbed a cloak and handed it to his sister.

"Lucia, why don't you and I take a little walk? You always did say you liked the cold."

She reluctantly took the cloak and wrapped it around her, following her brother outside. Elincia watched in pity, she knew the poor girl would be harshly scolded, but she also knew that she couldn't interfere with it. She could only wait and hope for the best possible outcome.

--

"Look, Lucia, I'll just cut right to the chase. The way you behaved earlier after the duel wasn't exactly acceptable."

The girl wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she walked with her brother.

"I don't necessarily care if it was acceptable. So what if I talked back to Soren? Everyone knows he--"

"Lucia, that's not what I meant."

"Oh..."

"What I meant was the way you acted towards Renning. If the nobles found out that you acted with such familiarity, well, I'm sure you can just imagine all the rumors they'd stir up."

"Geoffrey, I don't care what a bunch of stuck-up nobles think about me."

"That may be true, but do you realize how it could ruin Lord Renning's reputation?"

"If that's so, then should you really behave the way you do around Queen Elincia?"

They both glared at each other. Geoffrey knew his sister would fight back, but he never assumed that she would make a personal attack at him like that.

"Geoffrey, I think this conversation's over with."

"Fine...just remember that you have to act more appropriately next time."

"Brother, I'll act as I please."

With that, she walked back to the tent she shared with the queen and her brother returned to the one which he would be sharing with Duke Renning and Bastian.

Upon arriving, he noticed that the duke was already fast asleep. The wound on his chest had been carefully bandaged by Geoffrey's sister. Just thinking about it made Geoffrey sick with rage. He was almost glad that he'd given that awful man such a hurtful slash that would more than likely leave a long scar for the rest of his life.

--

The next morning, everyone in the camp was fully prepared for the day ahead. Renning had been chosen to enter the tower along with Lucia, Elincia, Ike, Soren, Micaiah, Sothe, Ena, Sanaki, Kurthnaga, various laguz nobles, and a few of the mercenaries. Leanne would go along as their member from the heron tribe.

He had hoped to talk with Lucia before they began their long trek within the tower, but thus far, he hadn't even been able to find her. When Ike called for all the troops that would be entering the tower to meet with him, he found that Lucia and Elincia had already been meeting with the general and King Tibarn.

He slipped in to the crowd and stood next to Lucia. She smiled at him and then they both turned their attention to the young general. His master strategist, Soren, had devised a plan that would split the army into three groups. The main group would be lead by Ike, and would consist of the general and the laguz nobles. The second group would be lead by Soren, and would include the remainder of the mercenaries and Ena.

Renning was actually chosen to lead the third group, and was very pleased to know that Lucia would be joining him. Sanaki would be their fire support and Elincia their healer. Leanne would follow closely behind, being sure to stay out of harm's way while helping their allies.

Micaiah would be acting as a long-distance healer and assisting any group in need. Sothe would pass through the enemies and swipe any items he could get his hands on.

Renning made sure all of his units were properly equipped before they set off. Renning would carry Amore, and he had also managed to get his hands on a Silver Poleax. Elincia carried Amiti and various staves. Lucia had been presented with a Vague Katti by Stefan, and also carried a Tempest Blade and a special sword that Geoffrey had had crafted for her. Sanaki carried her tome Cymbeline, Arcthunder, Arcwind, and Ellight. Leanne had been given a laguz gem by Giffca, and everyone had stocked up on vulneraries.

--

They entered the tower and Renning's group had been ordered to clear the left wing. Enemy soldiers fell to all of them, but Renning especially noticed those cut down by Lucia. She had improved much since the days before the Mad King's War. Elincia, too, had gotten much better. Sanaki continually fried her enemies...almost a few allies too, though they were able to move out of the way quick enough. Leanne was very useful by providing songs to restore her allies.

Lekain was easily taken down by Lucia, and Renning was happy to see that she barely had a scratch on her.

--

Next they faced the team of Zelgius and Levail. While Ike battled the Black Knight, Tibarn took control of the main force and brought down many of their foes. Multiple enemies had surrounded Lucia, but she was able to dodge their spears. However, when Levail twirled his Wishblade at her, he had to honor of being struck down by Renning himself.

--

After Yune had blessed their weapons, they were sent to battle King Dheginsea. Renning ordered his troops to take precautions, but the dragons weren't really a match for his soldiers. He noticed that Lucia had a special skill for cutting down dragons, and it definitely came in handy. He ordered her to take down the dragons being called in as reinforcements. After all, he couldn't risk losing her to Dheginsea.

Renning ended up suffering a hit from the mighty king, but Elincia quickly healed him and Dheginsea was defeated.

--

To everyone's surprise, the next man they faced was Sephiran. This man truly made Renning sick, with all his deceit and 'clever' tactics. His army consisted of magical spirits that frightened Renning. He knew a lot of the warriors had low resistances; he didn't have a great resistance himself! But Elincia proved to be incredibly useful, coming out of battles without a single scratch.

Lucia. too, was able to dodge most attacks, but Renning still kept a close eye on her. They'd made it too far to lose her now.

Sephiran was taken down by Queen Nailah, and slowly, the doors to the room Ashera occupied opened.

--

After destroying Ashera's aura, they faced the goddess herself. It was learned that Ike would have to be the one to defeat her, and Yune willingly gave up her powers to him. Healers stood at the ready as Ike stood directly across from the goddess. With some weakening from Tibarn, Ashera fell to one clean swipe of Ragnell; and everyone rejoiced.

Renning was shocked when he found himself in Lucia's arm, but he embraced her as well. He smiled and she reached up and kissed his lips, but immediately pulled away.

"Milord, I'm sorry I never should have--"

He stroked her hair a bit, but she broke free of his arms as Elincia ran up to them.

"Oh, Uncle! Lucia! Tellius is finally free! I can't believe it."

Renning smiled at his niece, but Lucia only looked at the ground.

"Lucia, is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Your Majesty."

She faked a smile and then Elincia led her friend away to join the others. Renning stood there and sighed. What was wrong with Lucia? He'd thought she actually liked him, and was so happy when she actually showed it, but now he wasn't so sure. How did she really feel about him?

--

_A/N: Wow, that was fairly long...for me anyway. Let's see, next chapter's the final, but I don't expect any reviews. This story went from seven reviews in the first chapter to none in the last. I guess I messed it all up? Oh well, this was my favorite by far, so I really don't care. Review if you feel like it, and if not, it's not like I'll cry over it or anything._


	9. Chapter 9

**Risks Taken**

**Chapter Nine**

_A/N: Whoo...final chapter! You know, I'm actually kind of sad about that, because, well, this has been my favorite story to write. Sure it wasn't all that popular, but it's the original Lucia/Renning fic! Well, the original one of mine (considering I wasn't the first to write this pairing, though I did 'invent' it...unless someone did that I don't know about, but it's so weird that I doubt it). Okay, but anyway...time to find out if they'll end up together (I'm sure you all already know that though. Seriously, have I written a romance fic where they didn't have a happy ending? This one may not be the most joyful, but... Okay, I really need to stop typing before I give the whole story away!!)!_

_--_

Renning silently walked the long, winding halls of Castle Crimea. It had been so long since he'd done so, let alone this early in the morning. The peace that had once filled these halls was gone. The happiness, too, was gone. Everything he had ever known was gone, or had at least changed.

He sighed. It had been practically five years now, of course things would have changed! He just couldn't accept the changes in Lucia though. She had always been beautiful, but now she had so many admirers. Count Bastian, for one, was constantly pestering the girl. The hawk, Janaff, too, seemed to show interest in her.

Renning had his doubts about how Lucia felt for him. He could sense some sort of love, but she always seemed to pull away from him. Lately, she'd even been avoiding him!

As he walked past her door, he noticed that it was wide open. He lightly tapped on the frame and walked in. Her back was turned away from him, and her now-shoulder-length azure hair was pulled up in a rubber band.

"You can't avoid me forever, you know."

She turned around and stared at him, a smile forming on her lips.

"I can try though, can't I? Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She pushed past the duke, grabbing her sword, and walked out the door.

_Oh, she thinks she's funny, does she? That girl is insane!_

--

Their weapons clashed as the siblings tried to force each other to surrender. Geoffrey lunged with his lance, but his attack was blocked by his sister's sword.

"Oh, come on, Lucia... You _know_ you can't win! Even Lord Renning couldn't best me in a duel!"

"Geoffrey, don't be so conceited. The duke was weak and you know it. He can easily beat you!"

"Sister, you think too highly of the old man. His glory's faded. I am the new commander of the Royal Knights!"

They both laughed.

"I should whack you with my sword for that comment!"

"Ha! Like you could!"

"Just you watch, one day your karma's gonna catch up with you."

"Sure...whatever you say, Sister."

Once again, the pair shared a laugh. Geoffrey was, of course, joking about the whole thing.

"Now, maybe you could enlighten me and tell me who's taking my older sister to Queen Elincia's ball tomorrow..."

"You know, I would, but I can't do that."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well, I'm not actually going with anyone..."

"What? Is that some kind of joke? Haha!"

His sister rolled her eyes and attempted to smack him with her sword, but was blocked by her brother's lance.

"So, you're serious, are you? In that case, I'm sure Count Bastian would--"

This time, the woman used her sword to slash her brother across the chest, sending him to the ground.

"Well, it looks like my work here is--"

Her brother then grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground, causing her to land right next to him.

"Heh, you know, I think Soren would've liked that move...don't you agree, Lucia?"

She kicked her brother and got to her feet.

"You're such a jerk."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Are you going to help me up or _anything_?"

"Hmm...no."

--

Renning stood on the balcony that led out from the throne room, watching the two siblings sparring.

"That girl sure is something..."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Bastian and Elincia standing there.

"Yes, sir, the lady sure is something."

"Oh, Count Bastian, Elincia! I didn't know you were there..."

"That I figured, Milord. Your faithful count here was just escorting our lovely queen to see you. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Elincia walked up beside her uncle as Bastian slipped back inside.

"So, my niece, what's on your mind today?"

"Well, Uncle, as you know, we're hosting a ball for the veterans of the war. It's tomorrow..."

"Oh, that's nice."

"You'll attend, won't you?"

"Oh, Elincia, I don't know..."

"But, Uncle! You could take one of the nice older women with you. Or...you could go with Lucia. She doesn't have a date, you know..."

"Why would I do that, Your Majesty?"

"Oh please, you _know_ you'd enjoy it."

"And what would make you think that Lucia would want to go with an old man like me?"

"Oh, I don't know...I just have a feeling."

"Well, as tempting as that sounds, my lady, I'll have to politely decline."

With that, the man brushed pass his niece and walked back inside. The queen sighed and looked down at her foster siblings.

"If only they realized just how great their love for each other is..."

--

Much to Elincia's pleasure, Renning had decided to show up to her utterly boring ball. Seriously, he hated these things and she knew it. First, you had to wear some stuffy suit and second they were never entertaining! Perhaps the fact that he really didn't know anyone there contributed to his boredom, but he pushed that thought aside. Sure, he knew people here...right? There was Elincia, and Lucia....Geoffrey, Bastian, Caineghis, and Tauroneo. That was...six... Oh, and Kieran, but he was probably too crazy to even strike up a conversation with.

Basically as soon as his niece had dragged him down here, she'd run off to dance with Geoffrey and Tibarn. He'd noticed that Lucia had been dancing with General Ike before Bastian had so rudely cut in, and now, the insane man wouldn't let her leave.

Renning sighed when he saw Tauroneo. He might as well talk to his old friend... The two talked for quite some time, mainly recalling old memories, before they were joined by Caineghis. The elderly lion nudged Renning and gestured towards Lucia.

"You know, you might as well ask her to dance. I'm sure she'd greatly appreciate being taken away from that foolish count."

He sighed.

"I'm not so sure...she's been avoiding me lately."

Tauroneo looked at his two companions, a puzzled look across his face.

"And this would be about...?"

"Well, our dear friend, Renning, is very...intrigued...by a certain female swordmaster."

"Is that so? Then I too believe you should ask her to dance."

"I've already told you guys, she's not interested in me."

"Oh, Renning, I do believe you're mistaken. And if you do not believe me, go find out for yourself."

"Exactly. Let's go, Your Highness."

Renning sighed as the two men walked away. They could be right after all... But upon looking to where Lucia had once been, he found Bastian standing by himself. Now, where could she have run off to?

--

The duke walked through the halls of the castle once again. Night had already begun falling over Crimea and it blanketed the world in darkness. The stars faintly twinkled above and the moon shone brightly.

Once he made his way to the throne room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Upon looking out at the balcony, he noticed Lucia standing there. He slipped out the door and shut it as quietly as he possibly could and walked up next to the woman.

"And now, my dear, you have no where to run off to."

Lucia rolled her eyes at the man.

"Is that so? I do believe there's a door behind us...unless you've found a way to make that magically disappear."

"No, you're correct. The door is still there. However, if you'd prefer not to have company, I could leave you here...alone..."

Receiving no reply, he leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked up at the sky. Everything was pitch black, aside from the little light that the stars and moon provided. Down below, he could see the guards patrolling the grounds, torches in hand.

He turned back to look at Lucia. Her cerulean hair was pulled up, but a lock of hair still fell to her face to cover the scar under her left eye. He sighed. This girl meant the world to him...

The pair continued to observe the view that was provided to them by the Crimean balcony. The darkness grew and yet the moon still shone brightly. The Crimean duke decided to break the silence after awhile.

"I really let everyone down during the attack on Crimea, didn't I?"

"Duke Renning, that isn't even close to being true."

"Actually, I'm afraid that it is."

"Milord, whether this will help you or not, you didn't let me down."

"Lucia! You were nearly killed! And I--"

The girl pressed a finger to his lips before he could say any more.

"You've _never _let me down, Renning."

Her azure hair brushed across his face as she reached up to kiss him. The paladin wrapped his arms around her and they stood there, not speaking a word. Inwardly, the man sighed. Never again would he bring her to harm. He couldn't bear to live with himself if he did. But most importantly, never again would he let her go.

And so, it was there that they remained, locked in their loving embrace in the radiance of the moonlight, while the rest of the castle's occupants danced the night away.

--

_A/N: Wow, umm...that didn't go the way it was planned. Yes, I do realize that the fourth scene sounded really stupid, but it's better than it was before it was rewritten. The ending sounds pretty odd too, and I have no clue why. But anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and this entire fic because now...it's over. But...I am considering writing a sequel this summer. I'm not sure if I will, it's just a thought. Okay, well, that's it!_


End file.
